Drowning Solitude
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: Post-Quest: A year after the War of the Ring Frodo is getting better. But an unexpected happening is about to change that, and with it Frodo and Sam's relationship.
1. Drowning Roses

Disclaimer: If I owned LOTRS it wouldn't have been Sam's forehead Frodo was kissing at the end of rotk. So **sighs** I don't own it...sadly.

Notes: This story will contain Slash! Hobbity slash to be exact. LOL And once again my new favorite line "If that bothers you then wtf are you doing here?" LOL

This story will be post-quest. Enjoy!

* * *

Drowning Solitude

The rain pounded heavily on the Shire. Sheets of water coated the homes and flooded the roads. A loud crash of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the drowning garden of Bag End. Dusk was yet a few hours away but it could easily have been mistaken for dark of night. A loud curse came from a stout hobbit, groaning the soaked hobbit pulled himself to his feet. Shaking his hands to rid himself of some of the mud he had just slipped in. Walking towards the green door, he stifled yelp as the door was quite suddenly opened infront of him.

"Sam!" The rich, cultured voice of Frodo Baggins exclaimed. Grabbing a handful of the Gardner's clothes Frodo yanked him inside. "Valor Sam! It started raining Twenty minutes ago! What have you been doing?" Sam blushed and looked at his feet. He was a fool, his Gaffer had always said.

"Well, you see Mr. Frodo I didn't want to leave all them tools out there to rust, and then those poor roses looked as if they were drowning..." he trailed off. Frodo smiled and put an arm around his now soaked companion.

"Well Sam I'm afraid those poor roses are going to drown even if you are out there to drown with them. And after everything I don't care to lose you to a bit of rain." Sam smiled. "Now come on your dripping everywhere," Frodo said and started to lead Sam down one of the grand halls of Bag End.

"It's a good thing your sister brought over some spare clothes for you the other day." Frodo said as they entered one of the extra bedrooms. It was just as lovely as all the rest, even though Sam insisted Frodo's was grander.

"You can take a bath if you like," Frodo suggested seeing Sam's mud-coated clothes. Sam silently shook his head,

"That's alright Mr. Frodo it's just me clothes that got dirty." Frodo nodded, and then tossed Sam the towel he'd been holding.

"I'll go start some tea then," he said.

Sam sighed as the door shut behind Frodo's retreating form. Truth was he could use a bath, but he didn't want to impose on Frodo any more than he did already. It was a strange thing to think of, imposing on Frodo, after all they'd been through they were closer than ever but Sam still felt he was imposing when at Bag End. After all it wasn't his home, _no not his home he only stayed there at least a couple times a week_. His mind reminded him. Usually on nights like this Frodo insisted he stayed in one of the guest rooms. Sam shook his head and unbuttoned the shirt he'd been wearing. After stripping himself of his soaking clothes Sam grabbed the towel and set to drying himself off as much as possible. Marveling in the softness of the fabric Sam sighed and grabbed his dry clothes. After dressing Sam set out his wet clothes on the chair in the corner to dry.

Feeling much better in his dry clothes Sam trotted out of the room towards the kitchen of Bag End, where the delicious smell of pumpkin pie filled the air. Sam had made the pie earlier that day and had set it out to cook; only he hadn't gotten around doing the baking yet. Apparently Frodo had decided to save him the trouble. Sam guessed Frodo just wanted to see useful, he wasn't much of a cooker himself. Of course he could make things when he really needed them, but he did have the tendency to forget things were baking or cooking while getting lost in some book, and only remember when the distinct smell of something burning filled the air.

Coming up to the kitchens entrance Sam smiled as Frodo busily worked about the kitchen, his back facing Sam. It was a few minutes before Frodo realized Sam was there, the kettle began to whistle and Frodo turned around to head for the hearth and instead almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sam!" Frodo said placing his maimed hand on his chest. Sam smiled and moved out of Frodo's way.

"Sorry Mr.Frodo didn't mean to startle you." Frodo smirked,

"That's alright Sam, please have a seat."

Sam nodded and seated himself in the table chair nearest him. A moment later Frodo returned to the table and poured the boiling water in with the tea leafs.

"It's been a while since we've sat and had tea." Frodo commented as he sat across from Sam.

"Yes I suppose it has," Sam agreed. Sure they'd _had _tea together but it was always on rushed breaks from the garden or quick interludes before Sam went home and Frodo to bed.

"I suppose something good has to come out of this rain," Frodo chuckled.

Sam's smile brightened, it did sound good to hear laughter in Frodo's voice once again. He'd been getting a lot better recently; it had almost been a year since they set out on their journey. It seemed like a lot longer. Sam sipped his now poured tea and happily sat back and enjoyed it; nothing beats a good cup of tea. There was a comfortable silence that both seemed unwilling to break. But as Sam sought for something to say his nose caught the smell of his pumpkin pie getting too dark for it's own good.

"Is that my pumpkin pie I smell burning?" Sam asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Frodo's bright eyes went wide and he made a sudden dash towards the burning pie. Taking his time Sam walked over after him. Frodo made a sound of dismay as he pulled the pie out,

"It's ruined! Oh I'm sorry Sam," Frodo looked to him pleadingly. Sam looked down at the pie, it wasn't that bad just a bit around the edges.

"Now now Mr.Frodo, it's just a little crispy on the edges is all. Far from ruined I might say. We can just cut off the edge, no harm done!" Frodo smiled sadly as Sam took the pie and set to cutting the edge off.

"There!" he said triumphantly.

He turned to Frodo, but found that even though he was smiling he now seemed sad and distant.

"How about a piece Mr.Frodo?" Sam asked hopefully. It took a moment before Frodo responded,

"No thank you Sam, I'm not all that hungry at the moment. "Sam looked back at the pie to hide his disappointment. "But you go ahead and have a piece, you did make it after all." But now Sam didn't much feel like having pie either. Slowly he shook his head,

"That's alright Mr.Frodo, we can put it away for tomorrow's afternoon tea." Frodo nodded.

" I'm feeling a little weary Sam, I think I'm going to go write for a little while in my study." Sam gave a slight smile. He didn't like these sudden mood swings.

"Alright Mr. Frodo, I'll just set to cleaning up a bit then. " Frodo nodded and walked off towards his study.

Once Frodo was a good distance away Sam let his frown show. Frodo had been spending hours upon hours in that study. Sometimes he would retire there in the morning and Sam would not see him till he was on his way out. It wasn't healthy; a hobbit needed some good sunshine and fresh air. Sighing Sam walked over to the now abandoned table. Their tea they had started was now cold. Shaking his head at the waste Sam brought the cups to the sink and poured out the tea. He then set to washing the dishes, there wasn't really much to wash Sam had to admit, a few cups and a couple plates. Walking into the living room, Sam set about to starting a fire, which soon had the room a nice toasty warm. Not really having much to do as the rain still fell heavily outside Sam sat in one the comfy chairs. Feeling comfy and warm Sam soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was many hours later that Sam awoke with a jerk. The soft blanket he'd been wrapped in fell to the ground at his movement. _Wait...blanket?_ He mind questioned. He hadn't had any blanket. Nor were there any near him at the time when he fell asleep. Looking to the now dead fire Sam figured it must be close to midnight. Frodo must have wrapped the blanket around him when he was finished in his study. _Why hadn't he just woken me up?_ Sam wondered. Standing he picked up the fallen blanket, folded it neatly and placed it on the back of the chair he'd been asleep in. Walking over to the mantle piece Sam grabbed a candle and lit it. Might as well have some light while he was walking around Bag End in the middle of the night. First he sauntered over to the door of Frodo's study. He almost always kept it shut so Sam just wanted to make sure Frodo wasn't still busily writing or what not. He door opened with a small creak as Sam held up the candle to the darkness. Well he wasn't there, that was good. On more than one occasion Sam had found Frodo fast asleep on top of a pile of papers.

Closing the door again Sam started to make his way down the hall to the guest room he was currently staying in. As he approached his room he couldn't help but stop at Frodo's door. It was right across from his own, so it wasn't much of a feat. Sam silently played with the idea of checking on Frodo. It wouldn't hurt would it? Making up his mind Sam opened the door just a crack at first. A small bit of light flowed in the mostly dark room. Opening the door the rest of the way Sam stepped inside.

The rain it seemed had stopped and a flood on moonlight cascaded around the room. Sam let his eyes fallow the light along the wall until it landing on a sleeping figure. Sam felt his breath catch in his throat. The silver light fell upon Frodo making him appear to glow. Sam didn't realize he was moving towards the sleeping figure until h saw the flicker of candlelight run across the bed. Silently Sam looked around for somewhere to put the candle and finally settled with the bedside table. Putting the candle down Sam noticed that this now brought him right next too Frodo who now had bits of golden light dancing in his curls. Sam couldn't understand what was wrong with him; he'd seen Frodo sleep dozens of times. Why was it now he felt as though he were a child who was afraid of getting caught for picking a flower from his Gaffers garden? But try as he might Sam just couldn't tear his eyes from Frodo's sleeping form. Almost without his consent Sam found his fingers lightly brushing a curl away from Frodo's eyes. In his sleep Frodo seemed so innocent, though innocent he was far from. It wasn't fair all the things that had happened to him. Sam's fingers brushed the stump where Frodo's finger used to be. He eyes then traveled back to the sleeping face. Being as gentle as possible Sam reached for the blankets and wrapped them tighter around Frodo's lean frame. Looking up Sam found his lips dangerously close to Frodo's pale ones. Fallowing an unknown urge Sam leaned in far enough so his lips were mere centimeters from Frodo's. He could feel Frodo's breath mingling with his own, a tingling sensation sent shivers down his back. He wanted so much just to...Sam stood and backed away. What was he doing? Sam felt a rush of panic replace another rush he had but moments ago. Without looking back he left the room and closed the door. Entering his own room Sam sunk into the sheets. His clothes still on but not caring he fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ok There the first chapter. Little short but let me know what you think! Review review! 


	2. Dance Partners

Thank you to my five reviewers! I'm very glad you like the story so far! And I agree Frodo & Sam are soo CUTE! LOL they are my favorite pairing, this is my first Frodo/Sam fic, I've read tons and finally came up with an idea for one of my own! Anyways! Babble babble, on with the story you say!

(Btw I don't know why this chapter vanished for a bit there, but here it is.)

* * *

As usual Sam woke just as dawn was approaching, still many hours before Frodo would make an appearance from his bedroom. If it was a particularly lazy day Sam would have to go in and throw the curtains open to wake him up before he missed elevensies again. Sam moved from one chore to another, there wasn't all that much to do, but Sam liked to make the Smial look spotless before Frodo awoke. He always wanted to make sure Frodo felt comfortable, after all the discomfort he'd been through he deserved it.

Sam made himself busy, making second breakfast, enough for two just incase Frodo awoke. Then when he didn't Sam put the food away in the pantry for later and went to work in the garden for a little while. Looking up at the sun Sam realized that it must be reaching close to elevensies and Frodo still was not up. Sighing Sam stood and walked over to the tool shed and washed his hands in a bucket of cool water. He looked around the garden at his work, it was true the rain had done the plants and flowers good, but some of those poor things needed to be trimmed back and re-planted due to over-watering. Wiping his arm across his forehead Sam walked around the garden to the front door of Bag End. Once inside Sam set about to getting a kettle boiling for tea, and set out a few things he knew Frodo might like for elevensies. Clearly pleased with himself Sam walked down the hall of Bag End towards Frodo's room. Coming to a halt outside it Sam felt surge of dread at opening the door. He had all but forgotten about his…well his…he didn't honestly know what to call it. All he knew was that Frodo wouldn't be too happy about it if he knew, how could he? His friend and male gardener almost kissing him! What could he have been thinking? Sam sighed and shook his head. Best not to think on it, Frodo didn't know, and it was best all around if he just forgot it ever happened.

Making up his mind Sam knocked lightly on the door,

"Mr.Frodo?" he waited but there was no response.

Sam opened the door and walked in. Frodo was half-covered by the blankets, it appeared that they'd been kicked around during the night. The first four buttons on his nightshirt was open and Sam watched in wonder as his chest rose and fell. His eyes fallowed the revealed skin until he noticed that the jagged scar on his shoulder was also partially revealed. Sam cautiously walked towards Frodo to get a better look. The scar it seemed to him at least looked almost as bad as it had a year ago when it was first made. A worried expression crossed Sam's face as he heard a moan of pain escape Frodo's lips. Sam glanced over to see Frodo's face scrunched up in some sort of pain, a sheen sweat was glistening on his skin and Sam wondered how he'd missed it. Frodo's eyes moved rapidly behind their shelters. Another sound escaped Frodo's lips and Sam stood there unsure of what to do. _Wake him up! _His mind screamed at him. Sam gently sat on the edge of the bed and lifted a hand to Frodo's face, laying his hand on the smooth skin Sam called out to him.

"Frodo…Mr.Frodo wake up," Frodo leaned into Sam's touch but did not wake. Sam swallowed; he seemed dreadfully cold.

" Mr.Frodo it's your Sam, you're dreaming…" Frodo made another pained sound. Well Sam had had enough of that… Bounding from the bed Sam went over and drew open the curtains. Then walking back over to Frodo Sam sat on the bed once more and took Frodo's hand, which he noticed was trying to grip at nothing around his neck. Sam leaned over Frodo and shook him lightly.

"Frodo!" he called out again. Sam shook him once more and Frodo gave an anguished cry and bolted up right into Sam's arms. Sam gasped but wrapped his arms tightly around Frodo's form. Frodo sobbed into his shoulder, and Sam had to suppress his own tears at the sound. " Shhh, It's alright Frodo, it was just a dream…" Frodo seemed to come back to himself a little and lifted his head.

"Sam?" he questioned as if he weren't sure it was really him.

"Yes it's your Sam I'm right here Mr.Frodo." Frodo moved away from Sam's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I…" but Sam shook his head.

" Don't be silly now Mr.Frodo, you know I'm here for you…" Frodo locked eyes with Sam and smiled.

"I know, Thank you Sam" he said.

And then quite unexpected to Sam Frodo moved forward and embraced him once more.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said into Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled at this, "Well you don't need to worry about that Mr.Frodo, I'm not going anywhere…" Frodo said nothing and held on tighter.

Sam sighed and breathed in Frodo's scent, it felt so right being in Frodo's arms… Sam caught himself, what was he thinking now?

"I have some tea going, and I'm about to start elevensies if you'd like to get up?" Frodo pulled away and nodded.

"Yes thank you Sam, that sounds wonderful," Sam smiled and got up from the bed.

"Pancakes okay?" he asked. Frodo smiled and nodded again.

"Yes Sam, delicious." Sam nodded and left Frodo to his privacy to dress.

Sam hurriedly set the table, the water had to be boiled once more because it had gone cool sitting out. Frodo came out just as Sam was pouring the new boiled water onto the tea leafs.

"Here we are Mr.Frodo, tea's all ready." Frodo smiled and sat down; pouring himself a cup of tea. Sam went back to check on the pancakes which as it were, were ready.

"How many would you like Mr.Frodo?" he asked.

"Whatever you thinks best Sam," Frodo replied. Sam smiled; he'd thought he'd say that. Piling a large amount on both their plates Sam sat down across from Frodo. They ate in silence mostly, talking little bits about Sam's family and Frodo's home.

"Oi! Mr.Frodo! I just realized it's almost your birthday! Well isn't that a happy thought? Have you been thinking about a party?" Frodo seemed taken aback. Apparently he'd forgotten it was almost his birthday as well. Infact if Sam's calculations were right it was in a mere three weeks. Well if they were going to have a party they'd better get planning.

"Honestly Sam I hadn't realized it was so close. Three weeks I believe."

Sam smiled. "Well how about it Mr.Frodo? Would you like a party? We could keep it small; just invite close family and friends…oh! Do you think it'd be too late to invite the rest of the Fellowship? I'd love it dearly if we could see them all again. Should it be indoors or outdoors…the party tree's not there anymore but there's a lovely sapling growing where it used to be. I'm sure Merry and Pippin have already got their own ideas for your birthday I wouldn't be surprised if they were already on their way here… "

Sam stopped talking when he noticed Frodo was grinning like a mad man, he was watching him with the most admiring look in his eyes. Sam smiled and looked down at his hands.

"Now what's got you smiling like that? I did get a little carried away didn't I?"

Frodo just smiled more and shook his head.

"No my dear Sam, It just amazes me how much you've thought about in the last few minutes. And here it's my birthday and I've not given a thought to it." Sam smiled feeling a little awkward but then found himself laughing a little too. There were a few silent minutes where the two just sat there and smiled at one another. Sam feeling his cheeks heat up finally decided to break the silence.

"So what do you want to do then Mr.Frodo?" he asked.

Frodo thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I think I'd rather just have a quiet dinner with you," Sam opened his mouth to say something but just ended up gaping at Frodo instead. "And Merry and Pippin of course. Just the four of us would be lovely," he added. Sam grinned and looked away his cheeks blushing from the previous statement. Silently Sam cursed himself, what did he think Frodo meant by that? He shouldn't let his mind wonder so.

"Of course, if that's what you want then that's what it'll be!" Sam said. His mind was already working on how he could make it the best dinner Frodo ever had.

The day went by relativity uneventful, Frodo lazed by the fire reading for the most part. Sam worked in the garden until it got too dark to do so. Having realized that more gardening was impossible that day Sam put his tools away in the shed and entered Bag End. A cozy fire was lit in the sitting room but as Sam approached he saw that no hobbit currently occupied the room. Turning to the kitchen slightly confused Sam got himself a nice cool drink of much needed water. Walking back into the sitting room Sam saw a book lay unceremoniously on the chair nearest the fire. Lifting the book Sam saw the red book had no title but an intricate design decorated the front. Sam studied the cover some more and he wondered suddenly if this was a person book of Frodo's, something he would not care to have Sam ogling. As Sam's thoughts strayed to the possibility of opening it for a look, a strong clearing of a throat caused him to jump, drop the book and spin around to where the voice had come from.

Frodo stood in the entrance of the sitting room, his hair tousled and an unopened bottle of crimson wine in his clutches. In the other hand Sam saw were two fine wine glasses.

"Evening Sam," he said and walked forward placing the bottle if wine and two glasses on the table. Bending down he picked up the fallen red book and held it to himself.

"It you must know this is Bilbos' book he finished." He opened the front cover to reveal the words, 'There and Back Again A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins'

"Ah I see, you've been reading it then?" Sam asked interested.

Frodo hesitated for a moment, seeming to be thinking about his answer.

"Well…yes and no. See I've decided I want to write down my own tale. About the Fellowship and the Ring…I've been working on it for a few months now. I've not got very far yet."

Sam nodded now very interested but also curious at why Frodo had not mentioned it to him. Frodo smiled and put the book down on the table.

"Could you…I mean could we read a little bit? Of what you have so far?" Sam asked. Frodo eyes widened at this,

"Umm…I'd rather if we waited. Till I have more down and all, if you don't mind Sam?"

Sam nodded a little disappointed.

"Well Sam I see you've finished gardening, I swear I'm getting quite jealous of that garden, it's getting to see far more of you then I do!"

Sam looked up at Frodo worriedly. He had been spending too much time gardening and not enough with Frodo! His mind began to panic, he was a horrible friend. Sam quickly set about to apologizing feeling the guilt wash over him.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Frodo! I didn't realize…what a fool is what I am…I'm a horrible hobbit…" Frodo's face of mirth suddenly changed to sympathy and guilt of his own,

"Oh Sam, do be quiet. I was teasing honestly, you're a wonderful friend and I won't here you say anything different!" Frodo placed a hand on Sam shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Sam smiled and placed his own hand on top of Frodo's; he moved his thumb subconsciously stroking Frodo's soft skin with his own rough finger. Sam felt his cheeks begin to burn once more at their close proximity. Frodo's skin touching his own sent shivers down his back to places no other had. What was wrong with him? Breaking their eye contact Sam removed his hand and backed away a little. The movement seemed to bring Frodo out of whatever place he had gone,

"Silly me I brought out some wine Sam, come sit with me and a glass or two." Sam sat in the chair the book had previously occupied and set to pouring them both a sturdy glass.

It was some time later that their idol conversations turned more interesting and quite embarrassing, at least for Sam.

"Now honestly Samwise!" Frodo said standing but not succeeding much. He tumbled back onto the couch he was occupying. "What is going on with you and lovvvely miss Rosie? You've seen her a few times these last months havvven't yyou?"

Sam blushed a deeper crimson than he already was. They'd finished their first bottle of wine and were two glasses into the second.

"N...nothing Mr.Frodo, I barely talk with her…and when I do…well I'm not sure she understands what we went through, or if she really wants to."

Frodo nodded listening intently. Sam felt mighty embarrassed talking about his relationship with Rosie, or lack there of. Especially to Frodo, of course he could talk to Frodo about anything but for some reason it always felt as though he were lying somehow when speaking of Rosie. Frodo stared at him for a moment before jumping to his feet quite unexpectedly and strolling over to where Sam was seated.

"Okay up you come Samwise, I'm going to teach you to dance!" Frodo announced.

Sam looked up at him and felt like bursting into laughter at the look of determination on Frodo's face.

" Now Mr.Frodo I think you've had too much wine," he commented at Frodos' randomness. Frodos' eyes sparkled at the challenge,

"As have you! Now up!"

Sam started to come up with another protest but suddenly found that impossible when Frodo's hands appeared in his own and he was given a good hardy tug upwards. Of course Frodo couldn't pull Sam up if there were two of him but Sam found himself raise anyway at the small tug.

"Now If I remember correctly you were not doing too well at Bilbo's party last year!"

Sam gave his best hurt expression, but he knew it was true. Sam's head was spinning quite a bit from standing and he wasn't sure how long dancing would last between the two of them.

"Now I'll lead first," Frodo said placing his hand around Sam's waist and the other in clasped together with one of Sams' raised in the air.

"Mr.Frodo I dunno if…" but Frodo ignored him.

"Alright here we go," Frodo said and Sam felt himself fallowing Frodo to some unknown tune around the room.

Sam felt himself spinning both physically and mentally, he was sure they would topple over at any minute. Sam could feel Frodo's breath and hear his laughter as they spun around. He had to admit this was fun. A thought occurred to Sam and he decided he was tired of being leaded around. Without bringing them to a stop Sam shifted his hands and spun Frodo n the opposite direction. Frodo gasped with surprise but seemed happy to let Sam take the lead.

"My Sam you do catch on fast," Sam smiled to himself; he'd been keeping a few tricks up his sleeve. He leaned in so he could whisper into Frodo's ear,

"Oh yeah? Watch this," Sam remembered a move his sister Daisy had taught him. Sam spun around and lowered Frodo easily into a dip. Frodo gasped once again as Sam slowly raised him once more. Frodo's eyes made contact with Sam's and everything seemed to slow, Sam felt an extreme tension at the gaze Frodo was giving him, something burned there that Sam had never seen before. Sam's arms were still wrapped strongly around Frodo's waist; they now both stood facing eachother. Sam swallowed; they were so close…

"Frodo…" Sam heard himself breath out. Hesitantly Frodo raised his right hand and brushed it across Sam's brow and let it linger it's way down his cheek and across his jaw…These small touches were like fire to Sam who's hazy mind was at a lost for what to do. Frodo's hand dropped and in a swift movement he backed out of Sam's embrace breaking the spell. Both were silent struggling with surging emotions.

"I…" Frodo said almost whispering. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I'm feeling tired…I'm going to go to sleep. You can use the guest room again if you like…" Sam shook himself out of his daze.

"Yes…me too, thank you." Frodo smiled,

"Goodnight Sam," he said and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight Frodo," Sam replied. He saw Frodo pause for a moment before continuing down the hall.

Sam walked over to the table and corked what was left of the wine. He' just leave it there till the morning. Trying to think clearly was extremely hard at the moment he found, but he wasn't sure it was entirely because of the wine. What had just happened back there? They had been dancing and then…there was this pull…had Frodo felt it as well? Sam sighed and shook his head. Perhaps he was just very drunk and didn't know what he was talking about. _Yes_ that had to be it. Feeling somewhat better about it Sam made his way to the bedroom across from Frodos' and settled in for an immediate deep sleep.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I dunno if it's any good what do u guys think? Review review! LOL 


	3. A Week Early

Thank you soo much for the reviews! Squee!! LOL I haven't seen "My Fair Lady" but I'll have to rent it! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Also this story will be kinda gradual so bare with me.

* * *

Darkness screamed around him, Sam ran towards the small fraction of light ahead of him. _Frodo! Where's Frodo? _Sam spun, colours blurred together around him, the more he moved towards the light the farther it seemed to get. 

"Sam!"

He heard Frodo's scared voice call out to him. He was somewhere in the darkness, unable to see or hear Sam. Tears fell from Sams' eyes unnoticed. He had to find Frodo.

"Frodo! I can't see you! Where are you?"

The tunnel was dark and sticky...the shadowy figure of a Ringwraith passed infront of Sam momentarily blocking out the small amount of light that shone in. Sam ignored it and kept looking, it was then that he heard a noise behind him.

"It's too late," Frodo's tired voice spoke. Sam spun around to see Frodo directly behind him.

"It's mine...my own forever," He then gave a horrible twisted sort of laugh and Sam watched in horror as Frodo's travel torn figure morphed into that of a Ringwraith.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled bolting up out of his sleep.

Breathing hard Sam raised a hand and combed it through his hair. It'd just been a nightmare...nothing more. _What a horrible dream..._ Sam thought. He hadn't had many nightmares, but when he did they were usually about Frodo and the quest. Looking out his window Sam saw it was just coming up to dawn. Sighing he shook off his dream and jumped out of bed. Dressing quickly Sam opened his door; the sound of the door across from him closing caused his head to jolt upwards. _Was Frodo up already?_ He wondered as he stared at Frodo's now closed door.

Sam looked down at himself; he needed a bath. Sighing he walked into the kitchen to get pots to warm some water. After setting a few pots going Sam walked into the sitting room to clean up. He knew it would be a while before he had all the water he needed. But as Sam went to pick up the empty wine glasses a glare of red caught his attention. _The Red Book_ Sams' mind thought. Hesitantly he lifted the book from its spot on the table. Placing the glasses back onto the table he glanced around to make sure Frodo wasn't up yet. Cautiously Sam opened the first page. As Frodo had said the beginning was Bilbos' part. While chewing on his lip Sam flipped through the pages till he found the neat handwriting of Frodo Baggins.

Looking nervously around the room once again Sam began to read to himself.

..._The nightmares never really went away, I get them still. Sam knows of only a few; I don't want to worry him. The scar from the wraiths blade has been hurting a lot more these last few weeks, I have a feeling it will get worse as the anniversary of it's creation approaches. I wish it were only the wound that is hurting, but it seems it's started to take a toll on my health of late. When I do manage to sleep it is usually filled with the most horrid nightmares...things that haunt me in my waking hours. Sam manages to feed me well, despite my lack of appetite. I don't know what I'd do without him. _Sam paused in his reading; this section was clearly Frodo's thoughts of late. Sam scanned the page to see that halfway down Frodo's thoughts seemed to stray back to the quest.

A whistling sound broke Sam's concentration, _the water!_ he thought and quickly abandoned the book back to its resting spot on the table. A few moments later Sam was carrying two large pots of water towards the bathing room. After pouring their contents into the tub Sam went back collect the others. Soon the tub was filled with nice warm water. Sam sighed running his fingers through its watery surface. He hoped Frodo's invitation for him to use the bath was still open.

Removing his clothes Sam submerged himself in the soothing water. Seeing a few pretty coloured bottles sitting on the edge caused Sam to reach for one and smell it's contents. _Mmmm lavender_ Sam's mind thought. Taking a cap full of the flowery scent Sam poured it into the bath and swirled it around. The purple liquid mixed in with the water causes a light layer of bubbles and lovely smell to descend upon the water. Sam sighed and lay back in the water; closing his eyes he let the calming sensations wash over him.

The peace didn't last long though, not ten minutes after settling in did Sam here a light knock at the door. Opening one eye Sam glanced at the closed door, inwardly groaning before he responded.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, clearing his voice.

"I've brought you some tea Sam, I know I usually like a cup while in the bath. Also I don't believe you have a towel in there do you?" Sam glanced around; he had forgotten a towel he thought blushing at his own foolishness Sam sighed.

"You're right Mr.Frodo, and yes thank you I'd love a cup of tea." Sam watched the water hoping it would stay as bubbly as it was. There was a hesitation before Frodo replied,

"I'm coming in now, okay?" he asked. Sam swallowed hard and stared at the door.

"Alright," he said.

A moment later the door opened and closed again. Sam watched as Frodo kept his eyes averted and placed a towel on the counter. Sam mumbled a thank you. Frodo stood motionless for a moment, the cup of tea sitting in his hands. His eyes were focused on anywhere but at Sam. They both seemed to realize at this moment that Frodo would have to look at Sam in order to give him the tea. Sam watched as Frodo fidgeted for a moment longer. This was silly really; they had seen eachother bath before...on the Quest there wasn't much of an option. Of course on those occasions they had always kept their eyes averted from personal places.

Sam looked to his right to see Frodo had made up his mind and was now kneeing at the tubs edge.

"Here you are Sam," he said holding out the cup of tea.

Sam gratefully reached out to take the cup from Frodo, as he took hold of it his hands closed overtop of Frodos'. For a moment neither moved, both seemingly lost at the touch. Slowly Frodos' hands pulled away from the mug and rested in his lap. Sam blinked back into reality and raised his cup to take a drink. At first taste of the warm liquid Sam felt himself relax more. Frodo was right a tea while bathing was lovely. Placing the cup on the side of the basin, Sam looked at Frodo whose eyes were focused on the ground.

"Thank you Frodo," he said.

Frodo's eyes darted up to meet Sams'. Then Frodo smiled at him, and Sam couldn't help but smile back,

"You know I quite like it when you drop the 'Mister' from my name, "

Sams' eyes widened, "I...I didn't even notice..."

But Frodo just smiled and stood from his kneeing position on the floor.

"How about I make breakfast this morning hmm? I can't guarantee it won't be a little charred but I can try!" he said brightly.

Sam watched him for a moment before nodding, "Alright if you'd like. But I'll be out soon to check on you," he said teasingly.

Frodo looked back at him from the doorway, "You'd better not Samwise! You just enjoy your bath!" he said with force before closing the door.

Sam had to laugh a little at their exchange, he just hoped the breakfast waiting for him would be eatable, not that he wouldn't eat it anyway.

Leaning back into his bath Sam sighed and set to drinking his soothing tea. Letting his eyes drift close Sam sat taking in the flowery scent of the water. A realization hit him that he hadn't even wet his hair yet. Leaning in some more Sam dunked his head beneath the waters' surface. Coming back up for air Sam reached for his tea once more and took another sip. Having finished most of his tea Sam set about to washing his hair and body. As Sam was rinsing the soap from his hair, the sound of something shattering echoed throughout Bag End. Bringing his head out from the water Sam bolted out of the tub and grabbed the towel from the counter. Once it was wrapped securely around his waist Sam ran from the bathroom towards the front of Bag End.

Looking into the kitchen Swam was surprised to see it abandoned, turning on spot Sam saw Frodo standing at the entrance to the sitting room. Shards of what looked to be a mug lay scattered at his feet. Sam approached Frodos' back and moved to see the hobbits face, Frodo was staring intently at the table set and chairs. The corked half-drunk bottle of wine still sat lonely on the table and Frodo seemed unwilling to look away from the display. Sam swallowed..._last night...they almost_

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, and hesitantly reached out and placed one of his wet hands on Frodos' shoulder. Frodo jumped at the touch and regarded Sam as though he'd just realized he was there. "Are you alright Sir?" Sam asked.

Frodo said nothing and just stared at the dripping hobbit infront of him. Sam could have sworn for a moment he saw the same look burning in Frodo's eyes as he had the night before...but the next it was replaced by a look of embarrassment,

"Yes Sam, the mug...it slipped, must not have been holding onto it very well," He gave a convincing smile, but Sam could see the awkwardness in it.

"Well if you want to just step over here," Sam said helping Frodo around the shards. "I'll get this cleaned up," Sam saw that Frodo was shaking his head though,

"Don't be silly Sam, look at you! You're dripping everywhere, go on and finish your bath. It's my mess I can clean it up,"

Sam nodded, "Alright, you just be careful," he said and started to walk back to the bathing room.

"Oh by the way Sam," Sam stopped and turned to face Frodo. "Your sister Daisy came by with some fresh clothing for you, I put them by the bathing room door."

Sam smiled. "Oh well I'll have to go thank her this when I'm done," He then walked off to finish his bath.

Upon returning to the kitchen after his bath Sam found the table had two plates set up with bacon and sausages on them. In the middle on the table sat a large amount of different fruits. Frodo looked up from the book he'd been reading and smiled at Sam.

"I wasn't sure how much you'd like, there's more on the counter if you'd like any," Sam smiled and sat down across from Frodo.

"Thank you Mr.Frodo this looks delicious," he said genuinely reaching for an apple to cut up.

Frodo laughed a little, "I'm surprised I managed not to burn anything this time," he said picking at his food.

"I knew you could do it," Sam said in-between mouthfuls. Sam noted that Frodo was still only picking at his food, only once and a while taking a small bite.

"You know," Sam said getting Frodos' attention. "It's not good to pick at your food, lest it decides to pick at you," he said repeating a phrase he remembered his mother saying to him as a lad.

Sighing Frodo put down his fork and smiled sadly at Sam. "You'd think after going through all the trouble of making it I'd be more inclined to eat it, but it seems my stomach is not all that fond of me this morning. I think I may have had one glass too many last night." Sam paused his folk halfway to his mouth, this was the first time either of them had mentioned the night before. _What does Frodo remember anyway?_ Sam wondered.

"Oh," he said completing the movement and swallowing the now tasteless food. "Not feeling too sick I hope?" he asked watching Frodo carefully.

Frodo shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Just a bit of a headache is all, it'll fade in an hour or two, they usually do," he said. Sam nodded but was unsure of how truthful Frodo was being.

"I've just remembered that I need to thank my dear sister for these fresh clothes." Sam said and stood from his seat. Out of habit he reached for their unfinished plates but found his hand slapped away by Frodo.

"Oh no you don't Sam, I'll clean up you go see your sister," Sam started to protest but Frodo gave him one of those looks. One of those looks that told Sam no matter what he said he was not going to win this one. Sam smiled and shook his head a little.

"Alright then Mr.Frodo, I'll be back in a little bit then,"

Frodo nodded and waved him off.

The sun shone brightly as Sam walked down the lane towards his home. As he rounded the corner Sam could see his old Gaffer sitting on the bench out front smoking his pipe. Sam smiled brightly as he opened and closed the gate behind him and approached his Gaffer.

"There's that son of mine! Finally decided to come see your family after how many days this time?" he asked taking another puff of his pipe.

Sighing Sam sat down next to him and pulled his own pipe out, packing it full and lighting it. Sam inhaled the sweet smoky taste and turned to regard his Gaffer.

"Now da' you know Mr.Frodos' needing all the help he can get up there. Been through a lot he has."

The Gaffer just nodded and took another haul off his pipe. "Well it just so happens Sam my lad, that I had a talk with your Mr.Frodo a few days ago about this very matter."

Sam looked up at him in shock; and started coughing on the smoke he was inhaling at the time. "Wha...what did you say to him?" he felt a swell of panic rising in his chest. Frodo hadn't mentioned a talk with his Gaffer.

"Now don't go getting your trousers in a knot, I was jus' telling him that seeing as you practically live there now that maybe you should move in!"

Sam stared at him wide-eyed. "You wha..."

But the Gaffer cut him off, "Now it was all in good fun, of course I wasn't actually suggesting that you move in with him! I mean how would that look hmm? But you know what he said?" he paused waiting for Sams' response; Sam numbly shook his head at the question. "He said I was right! And that it was a wonderful idea as long as it was what you wanted," Sam stared stunned at his Gaffer. _Frodo wanted him to move in with him? _"Yes I know, I was right stunned myself," he said.

Sam tried to open his mouth to speak but found he didn't know what to say.

"By the gods, you're actually thinking about doing it aren't you?" The Gaffer said turning back to his pipe. He made a 'humph' sound and took a long haul. "Well can't say as I blame you, grand home he's got there. Not to mention you'd be set wouldn't you? Not need to worry bout a thing." Sam shook himself out of his shocked state,

"Now listen here, if I decide to move in with Frodo it won't be cause he's well off or any such like that. I care about him and if I move in then it'll be so I can look after him better."

Gaffer raised his hands in surrender. "I know Samwise, you wouldn't think of such things. I know you two have become good friends, but sometimes I wonder where your head is at." The Gaffer shook his head and then turned to regard his now empty pipe. "Bah...I'm done." He stood from the bench and turned back to Sam. "Whatever you decide to do lad, I'll support you,"

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks da," he said.

The gaffer nodded and turned to go back inside, "Oh by the way why did you come around?"

Sam jumped to his feet, "Oh! Daisy! She came by with some clothes for me, I wanted to thank her,"

The Gaffer nodded. "Ah well she's at the market right now, I'll tell her for ye, she's left you a pile to bring over to Bag End just inside here, you want to take it now?"

And so Samwise Gamgee whose arms were now filled with a large box in which things peaked out of on various edges, walked back up the lane towards Bag End. As the hobbit approached the great Smial a loud crash could be heard from within.

"Oh dear," Sam mumbled to himself and he pushed his way through the gate and came to the great round door. Sam began fumbling with the box in his hands trying to find a way to get the door open without spilling all his stuff everywhere. "Oh fiddlesticks!" Sam cursed.

"Sam?" he heard Frodos' voice question.

Sam peaked around his box to see Frodo standing in a now open door. His eyebrows were raised and looked as if he was ready to burst into laughter.

"Erm...Mr.Frodo would you mind...I mean this box in kinda heavy..."

Frodo snapped back into reality and moved aside for Sam to enter. "Oh silly me, sorry Sam, come on in,"

Sam walked into the Smial and with some awkwardness placed the box on the ground just inside the door. Frodo watched as Sam straightened himself out, smoothing out his clothes the best he could.

"Well I see you've talked to your Gaffer." Frodo said turning to walk into the kitchen. Sam stood still for a moment unsure if he should follow, "I had hoped to talk to you about it first," he heard Frodos' voice from the other room. Sam walked over to the kitchen and sat down in the first available chair.

"Would you like some Tea? Or water perhaps? You look like you could use it,"

Sam smiled, "Some water would be nice," he said.

He was of course parched; carrying a heavy box up the hill in the mid-day sun was no easy activity. Frodo walked and over and passed Sam a glass of cool water and sat across from him.

"So they couldn't wait to pack you full of stuff and send you out the door eh?" Frodo laughed with some awkwardness,

Sam smiled at this. "Seems so," he responded.

There was a few more minutes where they sat in silence and Sam inhaled his water.

"If..." Frodo started but his words failed him. Clearing his voice he tried again, "If you don't want to stay here I'd understand, I mean I keep you here too much as it is." Frodo looked around anywhere but at Sam.

"Mr.Frodo..." but Frodo kept talking,

"I understand you have a life, you can't always be here to look after me, nor I expect you want to..."

"Mr.Frodo..." Sam tried again but once again Frodo just kept talking.

"I just get lonely when your not here but I know I'm just being selfish..."

"Frodo!" Sam yelled and reached out for Frodos' hands. Frodos' eyes met Sams'.

"Do you really think I'd carry that heavy box all the way up here if I didn't want to stay?"

Frodo opened and closed his mouth a couple times before settling for a smile.

"Now," Sam said standing. "Where shall I put this all this stuff," Sam asked and held out his hand to Frodo.

"Oh!" Frodo said and jumped to his feet, "Follow me,"

"Frodo?" Sam paused.

Frodo turned around and looked at Sam, "Hmm?" he asked.

"What crashed?"

Things were going right smoothly for the two hobbits. Sam settled in nicely and was slowly getting used to not having to ask Frodo to do certain things and so on. Of course he was still Frodos' gardener but he knew even if he wasn't getting paid he'd end up in those gardens anyways. Sam was careful when around Frodo; trying his best not to let his thoughts stray to things they shouldn't. The Red Book thankfully had been placed back into Frodos' study where Sam couldn't stumble upon it again. Not that he'd let Frodo know that he'd read anything from it. But Sam was keeping a closer watch on Frodos' sleeping patterns and eating habits. He seemed happy enough most of the time, but Sam could tell when those sudden moods would take him.

It was a week and a half later; Sam was busy re-planting one of the rose bushes. Frodo, Sam was happy to say was laying in a homemade hammock a in-between two trees near by with a good sized book in his lap. Sam sighed and wiped his brow with his hand, the noon sun was shining down on him and he found himself getting more then a little thirsty. Standing Sam walked over to the well around the corner and got himself a big gulp of water. Upon returning he looked down at the bush he had succeeded in removing...there really was no point with winter approaching, but he thought the roses needed a new spot for when the new buds came in the spring. Sam carried the bush to the spot he'd picked out and set it in the already dug hole.

A profound thump from behind him caused Sam to turn his head in Frodos' direction. The hobbit now lay half-on/half-off the hammock. Frodos' torso and all but one leg it seemed had fallen off the hammock. The leg in question was now twisted in the hammock and when Frodo tried to move to untangle it he fell backwards and only managed to get it caught more.

Letting out a good hardy laugh Sam saw Frodo glare in his direction, though as an upside-down glare it wasn't as effective.

"Oh you think this is funny do you Sam?" he asked trying to untangle his leg once again but somehow managed to flip right around the hammock, his leg still caught and land on the other side. Sam burst into laughter then, the sight was just too funny not to laugh.

"Sorry Mr.Frodo but yes I do," he said and piled some dirt around the rose bush before standing.

Sam walked over to the tangled Frodo and looked down at him,

"Now Mr.Frodo how'd you end up like that?" Frodo was upside-down on the other side on the hammock and his leg still stuck.

"Come down here and I'll show you..." Frodo muttered.

Sam chuckled and moved so he was on the same side as Frodo; shaking his head Sam grabbed hold of Frodos' leg.

"Alright, you've got it right and twisted in here you know,"

He heard Frodo give a light chuckle, "Really? I hadn't noticed!" he exclaimed.

"Hold on," Sam said, and after a moment of twisting both Frodos' leg and the hammock Frodo tumbled forward and knocking Sam to the ground and falling on top of him. Sam landed on his back and had the joy of Frodos' legs narrowly missing his head and coming to halt on either side of his head. Sam swallowed hard...this wasn't good. Frodo had landed face down onto Sam.

Sams' mind whirled as he realized where Frodos' face had landed and most of all where part of Frodos' anatomy he was so close to. Sam tried to breath in, this was making his control your thoughts rule **very **difficult to follow. Sam felt a deep blush rise in his cheeks as Frodo managed to role off of Sam and to the side. They both sat up and looked at eachother, Sam was sure his face must have been at seven times brighter then the pink shade Frodo was wearing.

"Well that was interesting," Frodo said breaking the silence.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Is you leg alright?" Sam asked seeing Frodo absentmindedly rub it.

"Yes," he said looking at it, "just a little sore I think,"

Sam couldn't suppress his grin at the memory of Frodo all twisted up in that hammock. "You should have seen yourself!" Sam burst out.

Frodo made the best fake-shocked expression he could manage.

"Oh and I suppose you'd enjoy hanging upside-down with your leg twisted in a hammock would you?"

Sam stood and reached out his hand to Frodo who took it. "I imagine I would," Sam said.

Frodo stepped closer to him, a mischievous little grin on his face. _What's he up to?_ Sam wondered.

Sams' question was soon answered when Frodos' hands shot out and proceeded to tickle him.

"Oi!" Sam yelled as tickled in all the spots he knew well. "That's...that's cheating that is!" Sam said trying to catch his breath, but as Frodo kept on with his assault that was becoming very difficult. Frodo just laughed at him and continued his attack, Sam lunged his own hands forward trying to get him back. This was after all, a two-player game. To his disappointment he found Frodo wasn't as ticklish as he used to be.

"Frodo!" he said in-between breathing and laughter. But it was too late and Sam felt himself fall backwards and land with a thump on the grass. To his surprise Frodo followed, sitting on his lap and continued his tickle-war. Sam tried again and this time was lucky enough to find one of Frodos' ticklish spots. Frodo laughed louder and tried to fight off Sams' hands.

"No...no...Sam...not fair!" he said between breaths. "Alright..." Frodo said laughing, "I give in!"

Sam smiled widely and stopped his attack; Frodo slumped tiredly on top of Sam.

"Oi!" Sam said, his need for air evident. Sam lay unmoving as Frodo caught his breath above him. Slowly Frodo moved away from Sam and Sam began to sit up.

They came to a halt when both were in a sitting position. Frodos' eyes shone with laughter, and as Sam met Frodos' eyes he felt the laughter begin to fade away from his lips. Frodo sat still, his legs straddling Sam. Breathing in Sam wondered..._when had they become so close?_ He could feel Frodos' breath on his own, and Sam could feel some unseen force drawing them together. Sams' heart beat loudly in his ears as Frodo leaned in so their lips were a mere centimeter apart...all Sam had to do was lean in...

"Frodo!"

Sam blinked, confused for a moment,

"Oi! Frodo you out here?"

Frodo bolted off of Sam and jumped to his feet. A confused look crossed Frodos' face for a moment; Sam turned his head towards to voice to see Merry and Pippin stride up to them.

"Hello cousin!" Merry said as they approached.

Pippin looked down at Sam, "What are you doing down there Sam?" he asked looking from Frodo and then back at Sam.

"I...um..." Sam started,

"We had an incident with the hammock," Frodo finished for him.

Sam sighed relieved and pushed himself to his feet.

"No offence Merry but what are you doing here?" Frodo asked.

Sam watched the two hobbits curiously; it was true they weren't supposed to be down till next week.

"Why Frodo for your birthday of course! We sent a reply that we'd be here, you did say the day before didn't you?" Frodo nodded looking at them both. "I did Merry, but my birthday's not till next week!" he explained.

Merry laughed a little, "Oh Frodo I think you need to re-check that calendar of yours, your birthday is tomorrow mate!" Frodo started at them his mouth hanging open for a moment,

"Uh oh..." he said and ran into the Smial.

Merry looked at Pippin and they both shrugged.

"Are you two serious?" Sam asked.

They looked honestly at him, "Of course we are!" Pippin replied.

"Uh oh..." Sam repeated and jogged back to the Smial. If tomorrow was Frodos' birthday then he had a lot of food to prepare.

As it was it was indeed Frodos' birthday the next day. Sam spent the entire day and the first half of the evening preparing the dinner he had planned for the week after. Merry and Pippin had been given one of the spare guest rooms to use, but unlike Frodo they were both up bright and early. Sam of course had to as politely as possible tell them they had to fend for themselves that day.

As evening began to grow on them Sam sighed with satisfaction at his creation. A large chicken lay on the table, surrounding it were an assortment of cooked and raw vegetables. A dish of mashed potatoes, two loafs of freshly baked bread and two pumpkin pies for dessert. A bottle of wine was on the counter along with four glasses, incase anyone wanted some with dinner. Sam was so happy marveling at his creation he didn't notice Frodo walk up behind him. "It smells lovely Sam," he said causing Sam to jump and turn around.

"Mr. Frodo!" he smiled. "I just hope it tastes as good as it smells, and I hope you like it,"

Frodo smiled at him. "I'm sure I will,"

Just then there was a loud thump on the door,

"Now whoever could that be," Frodo muttered and walked to the door.

Sam followed him into the entrance hall a little curious himself. Frodo opened the door and almost dropped the cup his was holding.

"Gandalf?" Frodo said astounded. Sams' eyebrows raised and he ran over to the door as well.

"Happy Birthday Frodo!" They all heard Pippin yell from behind them.

All eyes turned and looked at the Took.

"What?" he asked.

Frodo turned back to Gandalf and the wizard bent down to hug the hobbit.

"It's wonderful to see you," Frodo said embracing the wizard.

"And you Frodo," he replied.

Then Gandalf turned to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder, "you think it's amazing seeing me, wait till you see who was following close behind," he then chuckled and walked into the Smial.

Frodo and Sam looked at eachother with wide eyes and then bolted out the door to look down the lane.

It was certainly a sight that was for sure; it seemed the entire fellowship with a mix of hobbits walking with them were headed their way. Frodo and Sam backed into the Smial as a wave of people passed by them all greeting Frodo and wishing him a happy birthday. Sam watched in wonder as one by one everyone from the fellowship and all the friends that had been made on their journey appeared at the doorway. Sam was amazed; it was like everybody had taken time off from his or her lives just to be here for Frodos' birthday.

"Oi Food!" Someone from within yelled.

Sam raised his eyebrows. _Food! Their dinner!_ Sam ran inside just as King Elassar and his beautiful wife Arwen arrived at the door.

Making his way through the crowds Sam saw that the dinner he'd spent so much time on was being consumed by many hobbits. A passerby patted Sam on the shoulder,

"Wonderful food Samwise, but I'm thinking we'll need some more,"

Sam looked around; it was true. All these folks were gonna be hungry and thirsty. As that thought crossed his mind Sam saw four large barrels of ale being carried over the crowd to an available table.

"Ale's here!" Merry announced, standing on a chair near the barrels. There was an eruption of cheers from the crowds as they all tried to push their way to the barrels. Sam looked back at the door to see Frodo leaning on the doorframe looking horrified at the crowd around them.

Sam walked over to him,

"What's going on Mr.Frodo?" he asked, even though he was sure Frodo knew nothing of this either.

"I have no idea Sam," he responded.

It was then just by luck that Merry and Pippin we're walking by, cups of ale in their hands. They were headed for the kitchen.

"Oi!" Sam yelled at them. "There's no food left in there all these folks have eaten it!" he didn't mean to yell at them, but his dinner he'd spent the whole day working on had just been ruined in five minutes.

"Yes," Frodo agreed beside him, "Do tell us Merry, Pippin, what is going on?"

They smiled sheepishly at eachother, "Well you see cousin, we knew you'd forget all about your birthday," Pippin said,

"So we thought we'd help you out a bit, invited the fellowship months ago" Merry continued.

"And you know how word spreads in the Shire..." Pippin said.

"So you have a great ole' party going on here..." said Merry.

"Here have an ale," Pippin said shoving a mug of ale into Frodos' hands.

Frodo looked at them blankly for a few moments before sighed and shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you two troublemakers in it," They smiled and both gave him a big hug.

Pippin turned to Sam and passed him a mug of ale as well, "Come on Sam, cheer up! It's a party!"

A couple hours later, Sam sat on the couch in the sitting room. Gimli and some random hobbit sat next to him drinking ale and talking, what it was about Sam wasn't sure but he would catch the comments that Legolas and Gimli would shout at eachother across the room. Sam had managed to find some more food to put out in the pantry; the ale it seemed kept re-filling itself. A bunch of hobbits danced around the rooms as music was played. Sam couldn't himself but to bounce a little to the beat.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sams' neck from behind and Sam almost jumped out of his skin. He heard a light chuckle from behind him, which he immediately recognized as Frodos'.

"I'm sorry about your dinner Sam," he breathed into Sam's neck.

Sam sucked in a breath, "tha...that's okay Mr.Frodo,"

Frodo moved around the couch so he was standing infront of Sam and smiled. Sam could tell by Frodos' stagger that he was a little drunk.

"Sam," Frodo said and held out his hand.

Sam looked up at him in confusion.

"Dance with me?"

* * *

OK that's the spot I've been wanting to end it. Jeeze this chapter turned out a wee bit longer then usual! LOL Anyways review! 


	4. AfterParty

Thanks soo much for the reviews!!! I can see that you guys are really enjoying this fic! I'm enjoying writing it! LOL I've never gotten so many reviews so quickly! Now I don't think this chapter will be the same length as the last…that was a fluke, a wonderful fluke but a fluke nonetheless. But it turned out a decent size so I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay!

Oh and don't worry I intend this story to be many chapters long. 

LOL Alright Next Chapter!

Sam felt himself coming out of sleep, a dull throbbing beginning to grow louder in his ears. Groaning he pulled the warm covers tighter around himself and squeezed his eyes shut against the invading light. He must have forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed. _Going to bed?_ Sam's mind thought, a crease of confusion appearing on his forehead. When had he gone to bed? Infact the last thing he remembered was…dancing? No…he'd only had a couple ales' at that point; a drinking contest? Ah yes that was it…he'd joined Merry, Pippin and Gimli's drinking contest. He drank them under the table if he remembered correctly…but then he didn't remember…not much after that anyway.

Giving an audible groan Sam turned on his back and hesitantly began to open his eyes. Sunlight seeped in from his right making the ceiling glow. Sam blinked looking at the ceiling, his bed wasn't in the position for the sun to be coming in from the way it was, and the ceiling didn't really look like the one he was accustomed to awaking too.

A noise, which sounded suspiciously like a moan, caused Sam to turn his head to his right. To Sams' complete mortification he was met with the sight of a sleeping Frodo Baggins. Jolting upwards in the bed Sam darted his eyes around the room, this was Frodo's bedroom. Sam swallowed hard and looked back at Frodos' sleeping form. The blankets revealed enough for Sam to know that Frodo wasn't wearing a nightshirt. Sams' hands shot to his own chest and his was relieved to feel cloth under his fingertips. _All right _Sams' mind tried to reason, _I have clothes on…and Frodo doesn't…I'm sleeping in his bed, and I don't remember the latter half of the night. This is bad…very bad…_

Sam silently struggled with his memory, or lack there of. Watching Frodo sleep, Sam was once again struck by the beauty of the hobbit. Frodos' dark curls fell in a messy tumble over his eyes, and Sam could see that at least that night he had slept peacefully. Unconsciously Sams' fingertips brushed a stray curl from the older hobbits eyes. Realizing what he was doing Sam curled his fingers into a fist and backed it away.

Sam watched as a smile formed on Frodos' face and the sleepy hobbit gave a small stretch.

"Mmm, morning Sam." Frodos' lazy voice spoke.

Sam stared wide-eyed as Frodo let his eyes flutter open and look up at him. Sam gave a small smile at the look on Frodos' face, stuttering as he responded.

"M-Morning Mr. Frodo,"

Looking confused for a moment Frodo sat up, the covers falling onto his lap unnoticed. He looked sleepily around the room for a few moments before letting his eyes rest on Sam.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at his gaze Sam looked away, he found a small piece of dirt on his hand to contain his gaze.

"Sam?" he heard Frodo question, "Are you alright?"

Sam felt a blush rising in his cheeks and he dared not look up. "Aye Mr. Frodo, just…a little confused" he said honestly.

"Confused?" Frodo repeated, "about what?" he asked.

Sam looked up, meeting Frodos' stare for a moment before returning to his hands. "Just…well for one thing, how is it I ended up sleeping in your bed?" he glanced up not entirely sure what to expect to see, but found it was not something he was at all expecting. Frodo now seemed relaxed and gave a great sigh. A smile grew on his lips and a light chuckle could be heard emanating from his lips.

"Is that all?" he breathed out and gave a small laugh. "You really did have too much to drink last night didn't you Sam,"

Sam blushed and nodded in agreement. "Aye seems so,"

Frodo shook his head and eyed Sam admirably.

"Well lets see…it was late by the time you were ready to sleep, and I had to practically carry you to your room,"

Sams' eyes widened. "You couldn't carry me! No offence Mr. Frodo but its just common sense," he said.

Frodos' smile grew. "Well of course I couldn't carry you Sam, but for some reason I was determined to get you to your bed, and I didn't want anyone's help either. It was offered mind you. Of course I'd had a bit to drink myself if you remember,"

Sam nodded remembering Frodos' stagger as they tried to dance.

"Well, when I finally got you to your room, I found it already occupied,"

A confused look passed over Sams' face, "Occupied? By whom?" he asked.

"Well it seems Aragorn and Arwen had decided to turn in early for the night, they were both soundly passed out on your bed." He paused for a moment lost in a memory. "So of course, I figured since most of us would have to double up anyway, that you could sleep in my bed." Frodo finished.

Sam thought about it for a moment, it all seemed to make sense to him. It didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Makes sense…it's not like we haven't slept together before." Sam faltered, realizing what he'd said. A strong blush rose in his cheeks, but either Frodo did not notice, or just decided to save Sam the embarrassment of acknowledging it.

Frodos gave Sam an amused smile and moved to get out of bed. Frodo stopped mid-movement and looked down at the ground.

"Oh…" he said looking down at his naked chest. "I must have gotten hot during the night," his eyes jolted around tying to figure out how to get his nightshirt from the ground without loosing the covering.

Sam saw his mind working and realized what he must be trying to do, "Oh I'll get it," he said and pulled the covers off of himself and jumped off the bed. Picking up the soft nightshirt his passed it to Frodo.

"Here you are," he said.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he quickly turned away to let Frodo dress.

Sam listened to the rustling of sheets behind him, only letting himself turn around when he felt Frodos' hand on his shoulder. Frodo gave a small smile before dropping it. Sam watched him awkwardly for a moment before deciding he should go start first-breakfast.

"I'll go start first breakfast than,"

Frodo looked as though he was struggling to say something. "I…" he paused, "that's probably a good idea."

Sam had the distinct feeling that wasn't what he meant to say.

"We're going to have a lot of mouths to feed," Frodo stated and gave Sam a weary smile.

"Aye," Sam responded.

With that Sam turned and left the Frodo's room. Closing the door behind him Sam sighed and leaned his weight onto the hard oak behind him. Taking a couple deep breaths Sam straightened himself out and strolled down the hall to the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the kitchen to fill, not two minutes after Sam had finished cooking first breakfast did three Hobbits, a Dwarve, an Elf, a Human King, his Elven Queen, a Steward, a noble Shield-maiden and a wizard enter the room. Sam had to suppress laughter at the comical sight before him; he had to admit they certainly were a sight!

"Pass the meat!" Gimli bellowed over everyone's chattering.

Sam grabbed and tray of bacon and passed it over to Frodo who was in a better position to then give it to him.

"It's bacon Gimli," Frodo informed him.

Gimli made a grumbling sound that sounded like a 'thanks' before dumping half the contents of the plate onto his own.

"You know other people like bacon too Gimli!" Pippins' voice sounded.

Gimli pointedly ignored him and began devouring his food. Pippin made a pouting face and grabbed the plate of bacon before Gimli could get any more of it. He then proceeded to dump what was left of the bacon onto his own plate.

"Pippin!" Merry chided him.

Legolas gave both Gimli and Pippin an amused look before returning to the fruit and bread on his own plate.

Sam laughed and went back to his food. He was glad he'd grabbed some bacon before Gimli and Pippin got to it. Taking a bite of his bread with strawberry jam Sam glanced around the table, he had to admit it was nice having everyone together again. Looking from face to face Sams' eyes rested on Frodo, he sat near the end of the table on the opposite side. He picked at what little food was on his plate, his eyes straying from friend to friend. Sam watched in silence as Frodo's eyes strayed past him, blinked, then looked back.

The look startled Sam, no smile graced Frodos' lips. A light glimmered in Frodo's eyes, as they stared through Sam's, into his soul. Sam knew he should turn away, knew he should feel shame for being caught staring, but through all of these things he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes from Frodos'. _What could he be thinking?_ Sam wondered. Sams' thoughts were broken when a frantic hand began to wave in-between the two of them.

"Frodo?" Merrys' voice cut through their tension.

Frodo's eyes turned to the hobbit beside him. "Yes?" he asked, unaware that his cousin had been trying to get his attention for a couple minutes. Merry chuckled a little and looked back and forth between Frodo and Sam.

Sam blushed and looked down at his plate. He hadn't even heard Merry calling Frodo's name, he'd gotten completely lost in Frodo's eyes.

"I…um…" Frodo struggled to explain his absentmindedness.

Merry just shook his head, "don't worry about it cousin. I was just going to ask you if I could make use of your tub?"

Frodo gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Merry, "Of course you can, and the same goes for anyone else," he said raising his voice to rest of the table, although there was no need, as they had all stopped talking after the third "_Frodo?"_ that Merry had shouted. They all nodded and said their thanks.

The now silent group was starting to get to Sam and he was ever aware that most eyes were fixed on him and Frodo. Feeling the pressure build up Sam decided he couldn't take it anymore. Standing from his seat Sam regarded the table, but did well to keep his eyes away from Frodo.

"If you'll all excuses me, I believe the garden is needing my attention." Turning from the table Sam gave a fleeting look to Frodo and then walked out of the room and out to the gardens.

Sam spent all of the morning and most of the afternoon gardening, only being interrupted when someone brought him out some water or a bite to eat. Sighing Sam looked up at the sky; it was almost time for tea if his calculations were right. He shook his head sadly at the fading daylight; it almost being October the light was starting to fade quicker, and the breeze he had to admit had a slight chill on it.

Deciding he'd best make an appearance in the Smial, Sam stood and brushed off his hands on his dirty clothes. He'd need to change first.

Upon entering the Smial Sam was met with the sound of Merry and Pippin arguing about some sort.

"I still say it was the finest ever!" Pippin exclaimed.

Sam peaked his head in the sitting room,

"Well I say we've had better!" Merry shouted back

The two hobbits were standing in the middle of the chairs and couches, which were all occupied by various people.

"Ah Sam! Do come sit down!" Aragorns' voice startled Sam out of his concentration on Merry and Pippin. Aragorn sat on the far couch, his lady next to him, beside her sat Eowyn. Across from them Gandalf sat alone in a chair.

"Yes Samwise, do come have some tea." Gandalf said holding out a cup.

Merry and Pippin had stopped arguing and re-took their seats though still glaring at one another.

" I will rightly in a moment Gandalf sir, I just wanted to change out of these grubby clothes is all," Gandalf nodded.

Sam was about to turn away but paused, and looked back. "Jus' wondering, where's everyone else?" he asked. Of course what he was really asking was _'where is Frodo?' _And Gandalf seemed to notice this.

" Legolas, Gimli and Faramir have gone for a walk in the back hills of the Shire,"

Sam nodded; unfortunately it was not the information he was wanting.

Gandalf gave him a smile, "Frodo is in his study I believe Sam," He smiled thankfully at Gandalf and walked out of the room towards Frodos' study.

Coming to a halt outside the closed doorway Sam hesitated. _What if Frodo wanted to be alone?_ Raising his hand Sam knocked lightly on the hard oak. There was a moment before a small reply came from within, "Come in,"

Sam took a deep breath, opened the door and went inside. Closing the door behind him Sam automatically looked to the old desk that sat in the middle of the small room, but to his surprise Frodo was not sitting in the fine chair that was it's companion.

"Hullo Sam," Frodos' voice came from his left.

Sam turned to see Frodo sitting on the comfy couch that sat just under the windowsill. The red book was open in his lap, Frodo gave Sam a small smile and book marked it and set it down on his lap.

"Sorry Mr.Frodo I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said seeing Frodo must have been reading.

"Not at all," he paused. "Was there something you wanted Sam?"

Sam blinked and felt a small blush creeping into his cheeks. "No…I just, tea's ready…I was wondering if you wanted…"

Frodos' smile grew but he shook his head.

"No thank you Sam, I'm not much in the mood for tea right now,"

Sam nodded, "Well I see you were reading so I'll just be on my way then," he said turning to leave.

" You don't have to…"

It came almost as a whisper but Sam heard it. Pausing, he turned back. Frodos' smile was gone and as soon as he realized Sam had heard him he looked down at his hands. Sam sighed and walked over to where Frodo was sitting, getting down onto his knees he reached out and placed his hand on top of Frodos', sitting in his lap. Frodo stared down at their interlocked hands before raising his eyes to meet Sams'.

Sam smiled at him, "Would you like me to stay Frodo?"

Frodo swallowed, and then nodded his head. Sam smiled and moved so he was seated next to him.

"You only have to ask,"

Frodo smiled sadly and reached out and hugged him. "I know…Thank you," he said into Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and leaned into the hug, taking in the feel of Frodo.

They stayed that way for a few more moments and then pulled apart. Frodo smiled and leaned back into the couch, Sam did the same, although watching Frodo with curiosity. They stayed silent for a minute or so, neither really wanting to break the comfortable silence they were in. Frodo looked down at the book in his lap and opened it to the page he had marked.

"Would you like to read with me?" he asked.

Sam blinked looking down at the book, "you… I thought you didn't want me to read it?" he asked, clearly confused.

Frodo just shrugged, "I didn't, but…well I was just being silly, you were there after all." He looked almost nervous but Sam couldn't imagine why. "Besides I want to share these things with you,"

Sam smiled at Frodo, "Alright," Sam shuffled so he was sitting right next to Frodo, his leg touching Frodos', and leaned over so he could read what was written.

_As I rowed away from the shore I could hear in the distance Sam calling my name. My heart torn in two, I set the paddle in motion. I had no choice; only I could bear this burden. I could not let its evil corrupt anyone else. _

"_Frodo!" _

_I heard his voice call to me from the shore. I dipped the paddle into the water again. _

"_Mr. Frodo!" his voice was desperate and I muttered to myself _

"_No Sam", I chanced a glance back. To my horror I saw he was following me, _

"_Go back Sam!" I yelled to him. _

_But determined as ever he kept treading through the water, "I'm going to Mordor alone!" I told him. _

"_Of course you are! And I'm going with you!" he yelled, and began to struggle with the deepness of the water. _

_My mind began to scream at me to turn around, with a shock I remembered something, _

"_You can't swim!" I yelled at him, though it seemed he did not care. I could feel my breath coming to gasps now, and my mind going blank at what to do. "Sam!" I tried again, hoping to get some sense into him. But loyal as ever he just kept trying to reach the boat. _

_With a final gasp of air I watched as he became fully submerged in the water. _

"_Sam!" I bellowed. _

_Grabbing the ore I turned the boat around and rowed as fast as I could to where he had fallen. Tears streamed down my face as I came closer, it was too much, I couldn't loose him, not like this. My mind briefly flashed back to when I was a lad, the night my parents drowned. I blinked away tears and rowed faster._

_I stopped the boat and drove my arm into the water, praying to the valor I wasn't too late. I felt my heart leap as my hand grasped his wrist, for a moment there was no response but then I felt him grip my arm tight. Pulling with all my might he broke the surface of the water. I felt fresh tears fall down my face as Sam pushed himself upright in the boat._

_Looking into my eyes he spoke, _

"_I made a promise Mr.Frodo. A Promise! Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee," I felt my heart swell, and I wondered how I could have ever thought I could do this without him. "And I don't mean to, I don't mean to," _

Sam felt tears swelling up in his eyes at the memory came rushing back. He had been so determined to get to Frodo he'd completely ignored Frodos' posttests that he couldn't swim. He hadn't cared; he just knew he couldn't let Frodo leave without him. He remembered the panicky feeling as he sunk under the water, the choking sensation that overcame him as he struggled to reach the surface in vain. He remembered the sparkling water above him, the way the sun danced on the waters surface. Then finally when he'd given up all hope the feel of Frodo's hand grasping his own.

Sam sighed and looked beside him. A smile rose on Sams' face as he saw that Frodo had fallen asleep. His head was resting on Sams' shoulder, his face seemed content. Sam shifted a little to get them both more comfortable; this movement caused Frodo to shift and his head to curl into Sams' chest. Sam reached down and moved the now awkwardly placed book onto the floor. He then moved his now free arm around Frodo's body, and rested it on his waist.

Sighing Sam breathed in Frodos' smell, marveling at the softness of his hair. Sam leaned back into the softness of the couch, almost absentmindedly his finger brushed across Frodos' cheek. _So strong…_Sam knew Frodo needed him here, though his pride would never allow Frodo to speak it, Sam knew. Frodo was still so easily broken, still burdened by an evil long diminished. Sam wished only that Frodo would tell him everything, for he knew there was more to it than what he'd read that day.

A small sound escaped Frodos' lips, causing him to shift closer to Sam and his hands to grasp at the fabric of Sams' shirt. A smile grew on Sams' face as he watched the hobbit sleep. Sighing he lifted his other arm and wrapped it securely around Frodo. Closing his eyes, Sam let the drowsiness take over him, finally falling into a peaceful slumber himself.

It was quite a few hours later that an old wizard, curious at the absence of the cozy smials' inhabitants, quietly opened the door to the study. Upon opening the door, Gandalf was met with a sight that brought a curious smile to his face. The kind of smile one has when they know something someone else does not. There lying on the couch were the sleeping forms of two young hobbits. Both slept soundly and were not disturbed by his entrance.

Gandalf gazed upon them for a few more minutes, taking in their arms wrapped tightly around the other, the intimacy of the way Sams' hand lay on top of Frodos' small imperfect one. The way Frodo slept nearly on top of him, and a look that suggested that both might tumble into a more stretched out position at any moment. Gandalf smiled and shook his head. The foolish hobbits were blind to what was right infront of them.

With one last look over his shoulder, the old wizard left the small study closing the door soundlessly behind him. They would realize it soon enough.

Okay there we go! Chapter…4 done! lol I know I'm taking the development of their relationship at a slow pace, but I want to get a lot of detail and drama into this as possible. Let me know what you think, questions, comments, suggestions. But No Flames! I have a Camel! There's enough water in him to douse any flame you shoot at me!


	5. Illness

Well it's been a while, so sorry! I've been real busy with school and everything this year. But I'm back in business, and this story will continue. So enjoy this new chapter, once again sorry it took me so long. Hope this isn't too bad of a chapter. Let me know.

…

Morning crept up slowly on the inhabitants of the Hobbiton. Sunlight streamed lazily over the horizon, and the morning birds began their waking songs. For those who slept in the coziness of Bag End the day was about to begin, a little more shockingly for some, than others.

Two hobbits slept, blissfully unaware of the fast approaching dawn as the cool morning breath blew through the half-open window. A hand tightened in the fabric it had grasped at some point during the night. Sam lay flat on his back, across the sofa; Frodo lay snuggled up against him, his hands clinging to Sam's loose shirt.

A sigh escaped the older hobbits lips as his mind began to drift to a semi-wakeful state. It would be an odd fact in itself for him to awake so early, but his sleep had never been the same since the quest.

Shifting his position Frodo's body was quite suddenly put into a falling motion off the sofa. His hands, never leaving Sam's shirt, gripped tighter and pulled the larger hobbit with him. Both hobbits were roughly jolted into wakefulness as their bodies hit the floor. Or rather Frodo's body did, Sam had landed rather un-ceremonially on top of Frodo, his hands somehow managing to land on either side of Frodo's curly head, though lucky they were, were not enough to keep him from falling full force onto the hobbit beneath him.

Groaning in pain Frodo reaching up and rubbed his sore head and then opened his eyes, those eyes were met with soft earth ones. Both hobbits were stuck in their current state. Sam half-holding himself above a rather flushed looking Frodo Baggins, the pink staining Sam's cheeks however was no better.

Not knowing what to do, Sam held his breath and looked into the icy eyes below him. In that moment, any half-awake thoughts that may have crossed Sam's mind then, vanished. The younger hobbit was left with nothing but those blue depths he now stared into. He vaguely realized Frodo had in fact, said something. Realizing that he had bid him good morning, he came back to himself, "M...morning Mr. Frodo."

Sam then pushed himself off the ground and got to his feet, mumbling an apology as he did, and held out his hand. Frodo's hand rested in his own as he gently pulled the older hobbit to his feet.

"Thank you," Frodo said as he steadied himself. Sam smiled and let go of Frodo's hand, only to have it grasped tighter by the dark haired hobbit. "Sam…" but he stopped short of what he was going to say.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned. He waited for the older hobbit to say or do something, but the ex-ring-barer seemed to be struggling with his words.

Frodo smiled then, and shook his head. "Noth…"

A loud banging on the door turned both hobbits attention to the study door as two curly heads popped through the threshold.

"Rise and shine, Frodo, you better not still be sleeping or…" Merry's voice came to a halt as he regarded the room's occupants. "Err…sorry are we interrupting something?" he asked, his eyes looking back and forth between Frodo, Sam, and their entwined hands.

Sam's cheeks burned and he let go of Frodo's hand, letting his fall to his side. Frodo however regarded the two with a mild shocked expression before smiling and taking a few steps towards them.

"Nonsense, now I imagine you've come to collect us for breakfast?" he asked the two.

_Nonsense…of course it was nonsense_, Sam thought. He'd do well to remember that from now on. His thoughts did him nothing but heartache and worry. He had more important things to be tending to then such flights of fancy.

Pippin had visibly brightened at the mention of breakfast. "We sure did Cousin! And guess what? We made it." He said, sounding very proud of himself.

Now that got Sam's attention, those two? Cooking? In his kitchen! Oh he could only imagine the mess they had left. He just hoped that nothing was burned or broken. Would the food even be edible?

"Now hang on, you two been cooking?" he asked. True he'd already heard the answer, but it seemed like something that needed second-guessing. Following them through the open door and over to the dining area, where it seemed everybody was already awake and seated.

To Sam's amazement the table seemed to be set out with many assorted variety of descent looking food. Where had those two learned to cook? Everybody said their good morning's as Frodo and Sam took their seats across from each other and dug in.

…

"Sleep well Frodo?" Gandalf's voice asked the hobbit as he finished off his less then what was seen fit amount of food. Frodo gawked at the old wizard, who for some reason had a sly smile on his face. He then smiled and calmly spoke.

"I did actually, comfy pillow I suppose,"

Sam's eyes widened and in his attempt to say something, half choked on the piece of sausage he'd been chewing on. Letting out a couple good coughs Sam managed to clear his throat. By this point everyone's eyes had turned to him, and he felt his cheeks go red at the attention.

"Goodness Sam, are you alright?" Frodo asked. Though there was some worry in his eyes, an amused grin was plastered on his face. Sam looked down at his plate for a moment before smiling.

"Aye, I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way." He explained, then stood and picked up his plate. "Excuse me, everyone, if your done with your plates I'll take' em."

Just as he went to grab Merry's plate Frodo stood. "Oh no you don't Samwise Gamgee." He said and grabbed Sam's arm.

"But Mr. Frodo…" he tried but Frodo simply shook his head.

"The dishes can wait." He stated. Sam opened his mouth to protest again, but the look on Frodo's face convinced him to remain silent. He nodded his head in agreement and sat back down.

…

The noon sun was in the sky, as the inhabitants of Bag End gathered at its round door.

"Must you really leave so soon?" Frodo asked a travel ready King Elassar, Lady Arwen, Lord Faramir, and Lady Eowyn.

Aragorn smiled at him, giving him a look that suggested he really did not want to leave so soon. "Unfortunately, we all have matters to attend to in Gondor." He paused, shared a look with his wife and then turned back to Frodo. "However I do hope for a visit from you halflings in the coming years. Gondor greatly misses your cheer and songs, and as the hero's of Middle Earth, you would be honoured greatly." He finished, bent down and embraced Frodo.

To all those watching, it seemed as if he were merely saying goodbye. However, to Frodo he whispered something in his small pointed ear. The man then stood, and smiled at them all. "Farwell my friends, I've no doubt we will meet again."

He gave Gandalf a knowing look before turning to leave. Arwen however did not move, which caused him to pause and turn back.

"Arwen?" he asked, but the question went unanswered.

She simply gazed at the former ring-bearer, her stormy eyes flowing with wisdom. The Elven woman then stepped forward and kneeled in front of him. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Her hands then slipped around to the back of her neck and she removed a glittering chain, with the most beautiful pendant Frodo had ever seen.

Without a word she gently slipped the necklace around Frodo's neck, and let it fall to down his chest. "Keep this with you, brave Frodo. It will help you heal; the light of the Evenstar will help to guide you." She smiled and lent forward, laying a soft kiss on his brow. She then stood and went back to arms of her husband.

They mounted the horses that had been brought back to them from the pony stables. The attendants of that stable had been in complete awe at the giant animals they were able to take care of. After being gifted with some gold the money filled hobbits bowed and ran to show the owner of the stable.

Sam walked up to Frodo and stood beside him, attempting to gauge the level of emotion playing on his master's face. But his hair covered Frodo's ocean blue eyes, as he still stared at the jewel the Lady Arwen had given him.

Faramir and Eowyn said their goodbyes to the hobbits. Then also mounted a pair of horses, and prepared to depart.

"Oi! Faramir!" A yell from Pippin sounded through the air.

Faramir, the one in question, looked down at the hobbit, slightly startled. Pippin ran up to the man's horse and stopped. Pippin looked almost nervous as he fiddled with a button on his cufflink.

"I was wondering…that is…I'd be honoured if you'd allow me to name my son after you."

The resounding silence was the answer he got. Everyone stared at him like he'd grown a second head. It was well known that he was in fact courting a young Miss Daisy, but a son?

"What are you talking about Pippin? You haven't got a son." Merry's voice rang out as he strolled over to his idiot cousin. Pippin looked at Merry than around at all the gawking faces.

"I didn't mean right now, I mean a future son." He clarified. Everyone's faces cleared of it's past confusion and a little relief was shown on some. Pippin turned away from them all shaking hi head and looked back up at Faramir, who smiled.

"Pippin, I would be honoured to have your son, if one graces you, to be named after me." They smiled at each other. The four on horseback then turned away from the grand hole and set off down the road.

As they remaining watched the four humans depart, a hand laid itself on Frodo's shoulder. Looking behind him Frodo was met with the sight of Legolas. The Elf smiled at him before kneeling down to hobbit-level.

"I'm afraid my friend, that Gimli and I must also be going."

Frodo's initial shock faded quickly and a small smile graced his lips. "Of course, I shouldn't expect to keep you for too long. It means so much that everyone came at all."

Legolas nodded, and stood. Gimli walked over and roughly cleared his throat.

" Good seein' ya again Frodo." He then turned to Sam, who still stood beside the older hobbit. "Be sure to take good care of him."

Sam was almost positive he saw the dwarf wink at him. A little flustered, he responded, _I will._ Before Gimli turned and walked over to where Legolas was waiting for him.

"Farwell gentle Hobbits." The blonde elf said. He then nodded to Gandalf and turned with Gimli down the road.

There were a few minutes where it was silent, those present just watching the company slowly depart. Frodo then turned around to face Gandalf.

"Don't tell me you're leaving as well?"

Gandalf's face just broke into a smile. "Oh no, my dear Frodo. I'm not leaving as of yet."

Frodo smiled at him and nodded. It was clear that he was relieved about that.

"Well!" Merry's voice said from behind them. "I have an idea then." He stated, smiling rather devilishly.

…

"Are you sure you want to be here Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked for the second time since they'd all arrived at the Green Dragon. Frodo just smiled and nodded.

"Of course he does!" Merry said, reaching over and patting Frodo on the back, "A little socializing will be good for you."

Frodo blinked at him before straightening up. "I don't think there is a problem with my social skills." He stated.

Merry just laughed and took a bite from the bread on the table. "What are you talking about cousin? All you do is sit in that hole of yours. You need to get out more."

Sam was about to object that Frodo could do what he pleases, and that maybe he'd had enough of the outdoors after the quest. But of course he was interrupted by Pippin insisting they needed drinks. Sighing he stood from the table and walked over to the bar.

How he regretted that, before his eyes, was Rosie Cotton. This really shouldn't have been a surprise but he'd just plain forgotten for a moment that she worked here.

"Well hello there Samwise," she greeted, smiling at him.

"Ah Good afternoon, Rosie." He said politely. "How are you this fine day?"

She smiled, obviously happy that he was interested. "I'm very well, thank you. And you?"

He glanced back at the table for a moment, and then back at her. " Oh you know, dealing with that Took and Brandybuck." She giggled a little and looked down at her hands.

"What you be wanting then?" she said, getting back to her job.

"Ah right, five ales, thank you kindly."

A moment later five mugs of ale were sitting on the counter. He smiled at her and then attempted to maneuver all five into his hands. After a couple time almost spilling it, two of the mugs were removed from his hands. Turning to see who'd helped him, Sam saw Rosie standing there.

"You can't be carrying all these at once." She stated.

Sam smiled and nodded his thanks. "Thank you."

Arriving at the table Sam set down the mugs for the three other hobbits and Gandalf. Graciously he took the two Rosie was holding and placed them onto the table as well.

"Thank you for that." He said to her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all Sam."

When she didn't leave Sam wasn't sure what to do. In the end he just settled for smiling at her. Was she expecting him to say something?

"Um…Sam." She got his attention back. "Would you…I mean, would you like to join me for tea tomorrow afternoon?" Sam blinked, startled. Tea? With Rosie? Tomorrow? Biting his lip he realized he couldn't really come up with a good reason not to go.

"I'd love to." He ended up saying. Now why did he say that?

"Rosie what are ye up to love?" the voice of the manager called out to her.

Glancing back towards the bar she called out, "Sorry!" then turned back to Sam. "I'll see you tomorrow then." And ran back to the bar she had abandoned.

Sitting down, Sam scooted his chair closer and sat staring at full mug of ale in his hand. What had just happened?

Looking up he saw Merry and Pippin grinning like idiots, which was not hard for them, at him.

"What?" he asked. Their expressions were becoming rather irritating.

The two looked at each other, nearly burst out laughing, then looked back at Sam. Not getting an answer from the two, Sam just shook his head and took a sip of ale. Glancing out of the corner of his eye Sam noticed Frodo staring grimly into space.

A look of concern passed over Sam's face. "Mr. Frodo?" he questioned, placing his mug onto the table. "Are you feeling alright?"

The table grew quiet as Frodo looked up from his daze. Looking around at everyone's concerned faces his gave a small, unconvincing smile.

"Actually I'm feeling kind of tired. I'm going to head back up the hill." He announced and stood.

Sam was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "I'll go with you then,"

Frodo's eyes snapped at Sam with an intense look that made Sam freeze in mid-step.

"I'm quite capable of walking home by myself." He stated.

Sam was taken-a-back. He hadn't heard Frodo use that tone with him since…swallowing his shock Sam took a step towards the older hobbit and laid a hand on his shoulder. The hand was shaken off however and retreated a few steps.

"Frodo." Gandalf's voice cut through the tension and caused Frodo's eyes to snap towards the wizard. His blue eyes seemed to regain their focus then, he blinked a couple times and looked from face to face. Finally his gaze rested on a shaken up Samwise Gamgee.

"I'm sorry…just sit down and enjoy yourselves…I'll be fine. Really." He added the last bit seeing the looks on his companions' faces. Not leaving them a chance to protest, Frodo turned and walked out of the Green Dragon as fast as he could, without it seeming obvious, that he wanted to leave as fast as he could.

Sam stared at Frodo's retreating back. What had he done? What had caused Frodo to look so…so…he either couldn't place the right word, or just didn't want to. He wasn't sure which. Hesitantly he sat back down on his chair.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked, cleaning off his ale. Sam just shook his head, he really didn't know.

"Maybe he's just tired. Too much partying?" Merry suggested, although it was clear he was trying to convince himself more than all of them.

Gandalf remained silent, but deep in thought to any on-lookers. Sam could tell he was thinking about what had just transpired. Did he know something? He couldn't be sure.

"Gandalf?" Sam asked, before he could really think about what he was asking.

The Wizard focused back on the small hobbits sitting at the table with him, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Not to fret. Frodo's been through a lot I the last couple days, I'm sure he's just tired." He stated, reaching for his mug of golden ale.

Gandalf's statement ended the conversation, and they went back to drinking their ales, Pippin ordering another round for them.

…

It was many hours later, when the sun was dropping that the group finally dragged themselves up the hill, back to Bag End. This of course was only because they had grown tired of Sam bringing up his worry about Frodo into every conversation.

Holding the gate for the rest, the tall Wizard tailed behind the hobbits as they opened the, richly crafted, round door and filed into the hole. Sam held back a yawn as he crossed the threshold.

Bag End was dark, the fading light from outside causing eerie shadows on the curved walls. Instantly Sam felt worry creep up on him.

"Ow! Pippin!" Merry cursed as Pippin stepped on his foot.

"Sorry! But I can't see very well…would it have killed him to light some lamps?"

A light flared up to their left. Gandalf stood with an oil lamp in his hand.

"Much better," he stated.

"Where's Frodo?" Pippin's curious voice asked. They always seemed to express what he was thinking before he could form them into words.

"Maybe he went to bed, he did say he was tired." Merry volunteered.

Pippin nodded and began to walk down the hall. "Sounds like a plan." He muttered.

Merry turned to follow him but paused to place a friendly hand on Sam's shoulder. "Get some sleep Sam," he insisted, his face seeming serious at the moment.

Sam nodded, although his mind was elsewhere as Merry turned away from him and followed his younger cousin down the hall of Bag End.

Looking around Sam noticed that he was indeed alone, Gandalf had disappeared somewhere when he was talking with Merry. Even though it was early, sleep did sound like a good idea. But…he'd just check in on Frodo first.

There was no light coming from his study…but that didn't mean he wasn't in there. Sam paused in front of the door and knocked lightly. There was no response so opened the door and looked inside. It seemed Frodo wasn't there after all. Perhaps he had gone to bed?

Leaving the small study, Sam grabbed the lit oil lamp, and turned down the hall, towards the bedrooms. Stopping in front of Frodo's door Sam hesitantly raised a hand and knocked.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Once again, only silence answered him. Maybe he didn't want to be disturbed? Or perhaps he'd fallen asleep? In the end Sam opened the door anyway, but only a crack. It wouldn't hurt to peek in at him would it? Just to make sure…his thoughts died in his mind however as the door opened to reveal an empty room.

His brow creasing Sam stepped into the small room. "Mr. Frodo?" he called into the darkness. The bed was still made, no hobbit lay dreaming on it.

Holding the lamp up to cast a golden glow on the room, Sam's eyes traveled from one part of the room to the other. That is until Sam's eyes caught hold of what sounded like a sob from behind him.

Whipping around Sam found what he'd been searching for. But the sight made his eyes widen. Sitting on the floor, in-between the chair and wall, near the window was Frodo Baggins. His knees were pulled up to his chin, his arms wrapped tightly around them as he rocked back and forth.

Coming back to his senses, Sam fell to the ground in front of him. "Mr. Frodo!"

His mind was a whirl, what was wrong with him? "Mr. Frodo?" he tried again and reached forward, his hand brushing against the other's arm.

In an instant, Sam's hand had by seized, by Frodo, in a surprisingly crushing grip. He let out a hiss of pain, as he felt his pinky finger bend back to a position, he was sure it wasn't meant to go in.

Looking at Frodo he noticed his usual calm blue eyes were glazed over almost unnaturally, anger blazing in them. He could see the streaks, lining Frodo's face, that suggested he'd been crying.

The hand holding his own tightened, causing Sam to let out a cry of pain, he was almost certain now that his finger would be broken. Frodo seemed to show no remorse or acknowledgement of what he was doing.

"Frodo…" Sam choked out.

Just like that, the grip on his hand was released. Frodo's eyes seemed to dim for a moment before clearing again. He looked around, dazed. His blue eyes came to rest on the golden haired hobbit… "Sam…" was all he managed to get out before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward into Sam's arms.

…

And that's it for this Chapter. Don't hate me too much, And sorry if it's not up to my usual standards. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
